


Heat Happens

by Fluidpersonofcreativity



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Sex, heat - Freeform, hermaphrodite lc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidpersonofcreativity/pseuds/Fluidpersonofcreativity
Summary: They didn't know, they refused to know, yet the guards and even Eric have forced the bravest and strongest, Bhero, to find out what was up with Lord Commander.





	Heat Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Never saw Bhero get mentioned as a primary character in a fanfic.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

It has been weeks since it all started. Every guard was hearing moans. At first, it was kind of soft, no pain was assumed, so no one was concerned yet. That was until last night, where it was quite loud, which was very concerning due to the way it sounded. And funny thing is, it came from the Lord Commander's room. Many guards were curious, but had not dared to enter the room, not even Eric had dared, as he was also a witness of the sounds. Bhero however, has only heard partially of the sounds last few weeks, which had eventually led the guards to force the alien cyborg to investigate. 

So there he was... In front of the door, the room where Lord Commander sleeps. Bhero was as quiet as he could make himself, so that he would be able to listen. Suddenly, he heard some moans. 

"*I wonder what is causing these moans...*" wondered Bhero, soon turning the doorknob as slowly as he could to open the door. As he slightly opened it, he peeked in to see what was happening. He saw darkness at first, but when he focused in, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Lord Commander was in his heat. 

The alien cyborg felt his body act up, heating up to the sight of the naked lord. The way he stroked his penis, the way he teased and fingered his vagina, how he was moaning, all of this... Was a sight to be seen! Bhero felt his member try to come out, but he had refrained himself to be erected. Unfortunately for him, Bhero had made a bad move on his foot, hissing in pain loudly. This caused the Lord Commander to gasp in surprise and shame, looking up to the slightly opened door. If he didn't hid it, his face would be flaming blushing right now. Lord Commander soon covered his body in a blanket, soon yelling.

"Who's there!? Step forward or die!" Yelled Lord Commander. Soon, Bhero stepped in the room slowly, predicting that he would die. Lord Commander was quite mad and embarrased. Spied upon while he was masturbating, how perverted!

"Well? (Bhero is ashamed) SPEAK!" Lord Commander had said, soon screaming at the cyborg. Bhero soon decided to tell the truth. 

"I am so sorry, my Lord Commander... But all of us guards have gotten concerned of your moaning. We didn't know you were in heat, and we thought you were in pain. That is why I am here... And I really apologize for looking at you... I didn't dare to barge in." Bhero had explained. Lord Commander blushed even more, now fully ashamed. However, it didn't last long. 

"Well... I guess you are very thoughtful of me... So... I won't kill you... close the door. (Bhero closes the door) Now, come near.... And climb on the bed.~" said Lord Commander, his voice quickly changing softly. Bhero soon went to the bed, and took of his cape for more room. Soon, Lord Commander told the alien to rest down, Bhero did so, slightly sitting. Then, Lord Commander sat down in between the cyborg's legs, soon teasingly uncovering himself from the blanket. This had made Bhero get his member out and fully erect itself. Lord Commander gasped at the sight of it. 

"Oh my!~ Looks like your friend here wants to say hi to me... (grabs it) You are so big and thick! So delicious... So... Juicy... (licks lips and begins to touch himself) a-ah..." Said Lord Commander purringly, soon beginning to suck Bhero off. This made the alien to moan softly. He couldn't believe what was happening. The moans that the lord made vibrated his penis, causing more pleasure.

After a bit of sucking, Lord Commander soon took the penis off his mouth, and climbed on top of it, soon grinding it with his vagina. 

"L-Lord Commander.... You want to do this? I don't want you to regret anything... Neither do I..." Asked Bhero, but the only response he got was a nod. Suddenly, Lord Commander soon began to make Bhero's penis enter him, which had made him moan in pain due to being a virgin. After a few tries, he had successfully popped his cherry, yelping in pain and putting his hands into a hardly shaking fists. 

After a few minutes of waiting and getting used to, Lord Commander soon began to take the penis off gently, looking at the blood on Bhero's member. 

"Well... That did the trick... Now... Be very gentle and don't go too deep until I say, alright?" Said Lord Commander, Bhero simply nodded, and began to position the lord and himself, getting into a doggy style sex position. After getting comfortable, Bhero soon entered Lord Commander's vagina, making him moan a bit in pain. Then, he began to thrust gently and softly, making sure to be gentle with the lord's fragile hole. Soon, he heard pleasuring moans, all coming from the Lord Commander. He knew he was enjoying it, but he wanted to make sure. 

"Do you like it?" Asked Bhero, in a soft caring tone. 

"Mmm... Yeah... I-I do... K-keep going.~" Lord Commander moaned out. Soon, Bhero began to slowly pick up the pace, causing the small lord to raise his volume of his moans. 

Lord Commander felt so good to be doing this, he was enjoying so much, the way Bhero was thrusting, the pace he was going. All of this drove the lord wild with excitement and lust. Suddenly...

"I am so sorry my lord...." Was all what he heard before Bhero was now thrusting hardly, causing Lord Commander to moan loudly, this sudden pleasure made him so wild, his eyes were rolled up. Lord Commander soon grabbed on to a nearby pillow and hugged it tightly, soon putting his mouth on the fabric to lower his volume. 

"Ah! Mmm... Mmph! Oh!~ Fuck, yeah! Harder, Bhero! Please!~" Lord Commander begged, Bhero simply just kept thrusting, but soon began to go deeper, which eventually hit the Lord Commander's sweet spot, causing the lord to moan extremely loud. 

"AH! FUUUCK! FUCK ME HARDER! POUND MY SMALL PUSSY!~" Lord Commander moaned out, the sudden 'dirty' talk drove Bhero wild, in which he went at a inhumane fast pace and began pounding the lord's vaginal hole, which caused him to go wild and moan out of the top of his lungs. The Lord Commander's breathing became rigid, tears began to well up his eyes, his body began to feel sore. He was close to climax.

"B-BHERO-OH!" "Y-yes, my lord?" "I AM-AH... SO CLOSE! I-I WANT AH... I WANNA-AH..." "Well? *purrs*" "I WANNA C-CUM!" finally announced Lord Commander, Bhero soon began to release his precum, but tried to delay his orgasm. 

"My Lord Commander.... C-Can I cum inside after you do?" Asked the alien cyborg. The lord simply nodded wildly, he was too good to care. Then, before he knew it, Lord Commander moaned loudly, orgasming hardly, so hard, that he even released his semen on his male part. Soon following, Bhero came inside, his release even spilled out of the lord's vagina, groaning in pleasure and satisfaction. 

After reaching their orgasms, Lord Commander was facing the ceiling, and Bhero was looking through files. Suddenly, Bhero felt the smaller alien hug his arm, soon falling asleep with a small smile on his face. The cyborg felt content that he had helped the lord. Suddenly, he heard the Lord Commander speak at him. 

"Stay for the night.... I want company... *yawn* and I thank you for helping me through my heat...." Was the last thing that the small alien said before truly falling asleep, with a now slightly bigger smile. Bhero felt happy, and soon began to lay down, putting the files on a nearby nightstand. He then hugged Lord Commander gently, in which he unconsciously hugged back at. 

"Anything for my Lord Commander..." Bhero said one last time before going into the dreams. 

*The End*  
For now


End file.
